It shouldn't be
by SiriusGate
Summary: After Hogwarts, what happens when a new Tom arises? Is he really the heir to the evil throne. H/G. Please R
1. Prolouge

There he was, falling. The look of horror etched into his face forever.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" He reached out to take his godfathers hand as he slipped through the curtain.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" He tried to run after him but someone held him back.  
  
"Harry there is nothing you can do - he's gone"  
  
A laugh echoed through room and suddenly a bright green flash lit it, and he heard it again.  
  
"Please don't kill Harry, take me"  
  
"Stand aside silly girl"  
  
"Please, take me"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He looked out his window at the lighting sky. He groped around for his glasses and put them on.  
  
"Harry, go to sleep"  
  
He looked at her, she was barely awake but he sighed and lay back down.  
  
"I had the dream again"  
  
"Tell me in the morning," she turned over and fell asleep  
  
God how he missed Sirius, after his death Harry stayed with Remus Lupin, who became the worlds most renowned expert on Dark Magic, that was after the death of Alastor Moody. As Harry though about his old mentor tears welled up in his eyes. Being an Auror was his dream and because of that paranoid man he was. He though back to the days work and how close he had come to stopping the death eaters once and for all. Their new leader, Malfoy, was if possible worse then Voldermort. He had no heart, killed in the light of day. Harry wondered if the dark days would ever end. If he would ever be free to take his two little children on a walk with out fear that they would be killed. He sighed, took off his glasses and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

"He heard us, and we heard the screaming. He stood there and laughed, can you believe the ruddy fool, stood there, waiting to be caught. Didn't even come with a fight. Just surrendered."  
  
Harry put down the report he was looking at. "That's unlike him, you know that as well as I do, Ron. No Deatheater would ever just, you know, surrender. I'm guessing Malfoy put him under some sort of spell. Must have lived out his usefulness. Does he have his one-way to Azkaban set up?"  
  
"Yes sir, first thing we did was hand him over to the prison guards"  
  
"Good"  
  
Ron left the office and Harry sighed and sat down behind his desk. He hated being head of department, he never had any fun anymore. It was all paper work. He got into this field to hunt down Voldermort and his Deatheaters, not Malfoy and his. He looked around his office then locked his door and pulled out his desk drawer and took out a picture of his graduating class. He took a pen and put a dot over the head of the boy standing next to Neville, "Poor Neville," he thought, "never had a chance at being an Auror, should have stayed in the greenhouse department. That's where he belonged." Harry held back his tears, Aurors never cried.  
  
He put the picture back into his drawer, closed and locked it, then opened his door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"What is it m'lord?"  
  
Malfoy threw the goblet he was holding down at the ground, on its way down he shattered it with his wand. "He's gaining more ground as we speak. Him and his Aurors. Wait why am I telling you this. GET OUT!"  
  
The Deatheater scampered to his feet and hurried out the door.  
  
Draco slumped into his seat, he was really mad, not that he was ever really happy.  
  
He just sat there, being mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry closed the door behind him, and his two little kids ran up and hugged him around his waist. He ruffled the boys hair, "What have you been up to Neville? Been listening to your mother Hermie?"  
  
"Duh, dad. Not like shes got anything better to do," Neville replied,  
  
"Neville, appoligise to your sister this instant."  
  
"Sorry 'mione"  
  
"No worries brother."  
  
"Can we go outside today dad?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Neville, but it still isn't safe."  
  
Neville pulled away from his dad, "Its never safe, and let me guess, it never will be." He ran up to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Hermionie looked at her dad and then up the stairs to where her twin was hiding,  
  
"Go" Harry said to her, "he needs to talk to you more then he does to me."  
  
She scampered off to see her brother. 


End file.
